Pilihan
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Sasuke yang workholic membuat Sakura sedih/"SAKURA!"/"Lalu untuk apa kau menjadikannya kekasihmu?"/GAJE, OOC/Mind to RnR?/


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pilihan © Kawaguchi Ryuumei  
**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

**~Pilihan~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-kun, bisa tidak kau mengantarku ke toko buku sore ini?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda.

"Hn, tidak," jawab seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap layar laptopnya. Sungguh singkat sahutan pemuda itu sehingga gadis yang bersamanya kini mulai murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sibuk, Sakura. Kau tahu itu"

"Apa... kau tak bisa meninggalkannya sekali saja? Kau juga perlu mengistirahatkan otakmu" tanyanya takut-takut

Sasuke beralih memandangnya dengan mata berkilat bahaya. Sakura yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke toko buku sendiri" Akhirnya gadis bernama Sakura itu mengalah pada pemudanya. Ia cukup mengerti mengapa Sasuke tidak mau menemaninya untuk membeli buku kerena kesibukannya sebagai direktur utama sebuah perusahaan ternama di kota besar dan elit bernama Konoha. Setelah keluar dari ruangan itu, Sakura menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok. Ia merasakan hatinya sangat sakit dengan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia menangis namun mendengus miris.

"Segitukah pentingnya pekerjaanmu sampai-sampai tak ada waktu sedikitpun untukku?" gumam Sakura di tengah tangisannya. Ia merasa Sasuke tak pernah menggubrisnya. Terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya. _Workholic._

Sakura Haruno. Gadis belia berumur 20 tahun yang menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran di Konoha University. Ia memiliki rambut unik yang mungkin hanya dia yang memilikinya di dunia ini, yaitu merah muda dengan panjang sepunggung. Perawakannya ideal. Ditambah dengan kulit putih bak porselen namun tak meninggalkan kesan pucat. Wajahnya bersih tanpa noda jerawat dengan hidung kecil mancung, bibir pink tipis membuat siapapun ingin mengecupnya. Bola matanya sangat indah berwarna emerald.

Sekarang ini ia tengah bersama kekasihnya yang bernama berusia setahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu adalah sosok tampan yang sangat digilai oleh kaum hawa dan membuat kaum adam naik pitam. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah keturunan asli Uchiha yang terkenal dingin, datar dan sangat irit bicara dengan wajah pucat rupawan khas Uchiha, tubuh kekar, tegap dan atletis. Garis rahangnya tinggi dan tegas menampilkan kesan seseorang yang berwibawa. Mata onyx sekelam malam yang tajam seperti elang mencari mangsa. Dan jangan lupakan otaknya yang kelewat jenius. Siapa pula gadis yang tak terpikat oleh pesona maut milik pemuda ini eh ? Sakura pun terkadang terheran-heran bagaimana bisa ia yang hanya seorang mahasiswi kedokteran mendapatkan mangsa seorang Uchiha. Tapi yang namanya cinta apapun akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan. Bukan begitu?

Hari ini Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku bersama dengan seorang sahabat laki-lakinya bernama Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah dan bertato kanji 'Ai' dikeningnya itu memiliki sifat yang tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Bahkan ia terkesan lebih datar, dingin dan irit bicara dari Sasuke dan juga lebih menyeramkan dengan lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Namun, hanya dengan Sakura lah ia bisa sedikit membuka diri. Bukan karena ia menyukai Sakura. Tapi karena Sakura adalah temannya sedari masih kecil dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandung. Bahkan Sakura memanggilnya menggunakan suffiks nii-san atau aniki padanya. Lagipula Gaara adalah sepupu Sakura yang paling dekat dan akrab.

"Gaara-nii, terima kasih mau menemaniku ke toko buku yah. Haah Sasuke itu pelit sekali tak bisa meluangkan sedikit waktunya untukku" gerutu Sakura pada Gaara. Gaara melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul. Sakura yang sedang menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibir membuat Gaara sangat gemas. Akhirnya tanpa seizin Sakura, Gaara mencubit kedua pipi ranum gadis itu.

"Gaawra-nii, lewpawskan akwuhh" seru Sakjura disela cubitan Gaara.

"Tidak jika kau tak mau berhenti menggerutu" ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh ringan.

"Iyaaaaaaa, Gaawra-nii." Seru Sakura lagi.

"Isshhh, sakit tahu" kata Sakura sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah akibat serangan ganas dari Gaara.

"Makanya berhentilah menggerutu" ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh.

"Iya, iya. Dasar panda-nii" gumam Sakura

Mereka akhirnya sampai di toko buku, sesekali Sakura menanyakan mana buku yang lebih baik untuk ia pilih. Karena mereka satu jurusan jadi dengan mudah Gaara mengerti buku apa yang sesuai dengan selera Sakura. Keduanya tampak akrab bagai kekasih. Dan tanpa Sakura sadari banyak pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, senang dan lain-lain. Gaara bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh, justru ia adalah pemuda yang teramat sangat pintar. Ia mengetahui banyak mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan Sakura. Ia juga melihat banyak gadis yang menatapnya penuh dengan antusiasme tinggi seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Ck, salah sendiri kau punya wajah menyeramkan namun begitu karismatik, Gaara.

Sakura? Oh ayolah, jangan bertanya sikapnya. Gadis itu cuek-cuek saja dengan banyaknya mata yang memperhatikan dirinya dan pemuda tampan di sebelahnya itu. Toh mereka adalah sepupu.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke yang tadinya sedang bertarung dengan dokumen-dokumen pentingnya mulai merasa jenuh dan lelah. Kepalanya penat. Salah kan kepalanya yang kelewat keras karena tak mau istirahat sebelum pekerjaan selesai.

Dia berfikir sejenak. Seharusnya tadi ia menerima tawaran Sakura untuk menemani gadis itu pergi ke toko buku. Sedikit terbesit perasaan bersalah pada gadis yang telah menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Jika difikir-fikir, ia jarang –oh tidak– sangat jarang malah menerima tawaran Sakura untuk menemani gadis gulali itu. Bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Kalau Sasuke tak salah ingat, mereka berjalan bersama hanya sekitar 3 kali. Padahal Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura hanya ingin membuatnya berhenti berfikir untuk sejenak dan merilekskan otaknya dari kedatangan pikiran yang tak berhenti setiap harinya. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menghela nafas berat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sakura untuk menanyakan dimana gadis itu berada dan mengajaknya pergi sesuai keinginan gadis itu. Dengan menurunkan sedikit gengsinya yang setinggi langit dan setelah berfikir matang-matang, Sasuke benar-benar menelpon Sakura.

"Cih, kenapa tidak aktif" Sasuke berdecih kesal. Ada apa dengan gadis itu? Apakah ia marah? Tidak mungkin. Sakura adalah gadis yang baik, marah hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini bukanlah sifatnya. Mungkin hanya kesal. Dan soal kenapa handphonenya tidak aktif mungkin saja karena lowbatt. Sasuke mencoba untuk berfikir dengan pilihan terakhir. Di telponnya sekali lagi, namun nihil. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah cafe favoritnya di mall sebelah kantornya untuk melepas penat.

Sakura dan Gaara telah selesai dari acaranya membeli buku. Karena lelah dan lapar mereka memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di sebuah restoran di mall itu.

"Capek sekali, kakiku seperti ingin putus" gerutu Sakura sambil memijat pelan betisnya.

"Selamat siang, tuan dan nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan.

Sakura menerima buku menu dari pelayan tersebut, lalu memilih ice lemon squash dan lasagna. Sedangkan Gaara memesan hot capuccino dan spageti. Setelah mencatat pesanan Gaara dan Sakura pelayan itu pergi.

"Umm, Gaara-nii. Aku ingin cerita padamu, tentang Sasuke" kata Sakura lagi.

"..." Gaara hanya diam pertanda bahwa Sakura bisa mulai menceritakannya.

"Kau tau, selama sepuluh bulan terakhir ini aku senang sekali bisa menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun. Tapi.. aku tidak tau apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku atau malah sebaliknya. Tapi sepertinya dia merasakan hal yang sebaliknya denganku. Dia jarang sekali memberiku kabar, bahkan jika aku tak memulai untuk sms dia tidak akan sms. Dia terlalu memikirkan pekerjaannya. Aku tahu aku tidak boleh egois akan dirinya, tapi apakah aku salah kalau aku meminta sedikit perhatian darinya? Dia bahkan selalu menolak ajakan kencanku dengan alasan pekerjaannya menumpuk. Aku lelah sekali jika harus seperti ini terus. Apa yang harus kulakukan ?" cerita Sakura panjang lebar.

Gaara diam sejenak dan berfikir. Ia sangat tahu tipikal gadis seperti Sakura. Membutuhkan perhatian dari orang terkasihnya.

"Gaara-nii, kau dengar ceritaku atau tidak sih ?" omel Sakura.

"Hn" Sakura memutar matanya bosan. 'Kami-sama, bagaimana bisa aku akrab dengan manusia super-duper-mega-ultra dingin plus datar macam Sasuke-kun dan Gaara-nii?' Sakura merana dalam hati.

"Hah, percuma cerita denganmu" akhirnya Sakura kesal karena Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia bersandar pada bangku, bersidekap lalu membuang muka ke kiri sambil memonyongkan bibir. Gaara mendengus geli melihat Sakura. Selalu seperti itu jika sedang ngambek. 'Dasar anak kecil' Gaara membatin. Gaara mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura lalu menyentil jidat lebar bak helipad *ditonjok Sakura* itu hingga sang empunya jidat meringis. Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pada Gaara sedangkan pemuda itu malah tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tau, Sakura? Terkadang apa yang menurut kita baik belum tentu baik dimata orang lain. Seperti kau dan Sasuke, mungkin kau berfikir jika Sasuke tak menyukaimu sepenuhnya, itu bisa jadi benar atau tidak. Kau tak tau isi hati seseorang, Sakura. Sasuke pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa ia selalu menolak ajakanmu, kau tau pekerjaannya bukan? Kurasa kau harus bicara dari hati ke hati dengannya." Gaara bicara panjang lebar. Mungkin inilah kalimat terpajang yang Gaara berikan pada Sakura hari ini mengingat ia adalah tipikal pemuda yang tak mau repot-repot mengeluarkan suara bariton khas laki-laki seksinya itu.

"Aku tau, Gaara-nii. Tapi kau tau tipikal seorang Uchiha kan? Susah sekali bicara dengannya yang dingin datar dan irit dari hati ke hati. Lagipula dia bukanlah Naruto dan Ino yang mudah peka hanya dengan tatapan saja"

"Hn, kau pernah mencoba?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Permisi, tuan dan nona. Satu ice lemon squash, lasagna, hot capuccino dan spagetinya. Selamat menikmati" seorang pelayan datang menyela pembicaraan mereka seputar 'Sasuke' lalu meletakkan pesanan Sakura dan Gaara di meja. Setelah mereka mengucapkan terima kasih pelayan itu pamit dengan sopan.

"Belum sih, dia tak ada waktu, Gaara-nii. Ingat ?"

"Kau tak tau sebelum mencoba" Sakura hanya diam sambil memakan lasagna nya. Pembicaraan itu berlanjut ketika mereka selesai makan.

Seorang pemuda dengan setelan jas hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam memasuki sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Beberapa pasang mata yang di dominasi oleh kaum hawa menatap pemuda itu dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. Sedangkan pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke ini hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

Ia segera duduk di bangku kosong yang agak jauh dari keramaian. Belum sempat ia menyapu habis restoran itu dengan pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang amat ia kenal sedang bercengkrama dengan seseorang. Gadisnya itu, Haruno Sakura, terlihat tertawa sangat lepas. Berbicara panjang lebar. Padahal lawan bicaranya hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis atau bahkan hanya mendengus geli. Sasuke melihat gadisnya sangat lepas seperti tak ada beban yang memenuhi pikirannya. Mereka berdua sangat akrab. Berbeda jika Sakura bersamanya. Gadis itu seperti agak takut-takut. Sasuke tau kenapa Sakura bisa berbeda jika di depannya. Itu karena pembawaannya yang dingin dan datar. Meski begitu, ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu sangat mencintainya.

'Ternyata ini yang kau lakukan di belakangku eh, Sakura?' batin Sasuke. Giginya bergemelutuk namun ia masih bisa sedikit toleransi pada murkanya.

Amarah Sasuke seketika langsung memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun saat melihat pemuda berambut merah darah itu menyentuh sisi wajah gadisnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sambil tertawa dan meminum ice lemon squashnya lalu melanjutkan percakapannya dengan pemuda yang tangannya masih menempel di sisi wajahnya tanpa menyadari sepasang mata onyx berkilat tajam penuh amarah padanya.

Tak ingin merusak image hanya karena seorang gadis Sasuke memutuskan untuk langsung pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kantornya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil Volvo hitamnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan diambang batas.

"Umm, Gaara-nii. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sudah sore" tukas Sakura. Saat ia ingin menghubungi Ino untuk menanyakan buku Anatomi yang di pinjamnya, Sakura langsung menepuk jidat lebarnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Aduh, aku lupa untuk mengisi baterai hpku dan sekarang lowbatt. Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun menghubungiku?" pekik Sakura tertahan sehingga membuat Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Hp ku lowbatt" ujar Sakura lesu.

"Mau pakai hpku ?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak ingat semua kontak yang ada di hpku. Ya sudahlah lah nanti saja di rumah" Sakura mengendikan bahu seraya bangkit dari sana di ikuti oleh Gaara.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri di ranjang queen sizenya lalu mengisi baterai hpnya lalu mengaktifkannya. Betapa kagetnya saat melihat empat buah pesan singkat dari Sasuke. Tidak biasanya pangeran es itu mengirim pesan lebih dulu. Namun Sakura cukup senang dan langsung mengembangkan senyum bahagia.

**From : Sasuke-koi 12.39**

** Kau dimana?**

** From : Sasuke-koi 13.04**

** Kenapa tidak aktif?**

** From : Sasuke-koi 13.10**

** Jadi pergi atau tidak?**

** From : Sasuke-koi 13.40**

** Temui aku di taman dekat rumahmu sore ini jam 3.**

"Apa yang ingin Sasuke-kun bicarakan? Perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Sakura. Ia melirik jam dinding dan sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lebih dua puluh. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu baru menemui Sasuke

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke sudah berada di taman namun ia belum melihat seonggok kepala berwarna pink di tempat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sambil memainkan hpnya. Ia sangat bersyukur karena taman ini sepi karena memang jarang peminatnya. Tak lama gadis yang ditunggunya datang. Ia berlari-lari kecil mengampiri Sasuke.

"Gomen ne. Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke cuek sambil menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat dan sedikit err –dingin?

Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke memang mempunyai tatapan mata yang membuat kaum hawa meleleh di tempat. Namun entah kenapa ia merasa kali ini Sasuke memandangnya beda dari biasanya. Ia merasa dalam onyx tajam itu banyak menyimpan emosi yang meletup-letup seakan-akan Sakura adalah budak yang melakukan kesalahan sangat besar.

"Umm.. S-Sasuke-kun, kenapa k-kau memandangku seperti itu?" Sakura merasa sangat risih dipandang seperti itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah makin mempertajam pandangannya terhadap gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Tanpa Sakura duga sebelumnya, pemuda itu menariknya dengan sedikit kasar dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mobil lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di dalam mobil Sakura memegang erat-erat sabuk pengamannya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas sedangkan matanya terpejam rapat dengan alis yang berkerut dalam. Bagaimana tidak ? Sasuke mengendarai mobil Volvonya dengan kecepatan 140km/jam! Terlihat sekali saat ini Sasuke tengah menahan emosinya mati-matian. Oh ayolah, ini bukan saatnya balapan mobil, Sasuke !

'Selamatkan aku, Kami-sama. Aku belum mau mati. Aku mau menikah dan punya anak dulu.' Batin Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun, pelankan kecepatannya" ucap Sakura sedikit bergetar. Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikannya malah semakin mempercepat lajunya.

"Ku mohon, Sasuke-kun. Aku takut sekali" air matanya sudah turun dan menganak sungai di wajah porselen gadisnya.

Sumpah, Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke nyaris murka seperti ini. Ia belum pernah melihat Sasuke seperti sekarang. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan dirinya atau tentang urusan pekerjaannya. Tapi Sakura yakin sekali kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot membeberkan tentang kesulitannya menghadapi pekerjaannya. Ayolah Uchiha di karuniai kepintaran otak yang berlebihan bukan? Dan yeah Sasuke itu profesional. Jadi satu-satunya yang membuat Sasuke marah adalah karena dirinya. Tapi apa salahku? Pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membanting stir ke bahu kiri jalan dan Sakura makin terkejut dibuatnya. Dengan wajah yang teramat sangat pucat pasi Sakura melirik Sasuke. Dilihatnya tangan Sasuke menggemgam erat stirnya sampai tangannya yang sudah putih pucat makin memutih. Sedangkan mata pemuda itu menatap tajam lurus kedepan. Rahang tegasnya mengeras. Ia kumpulkan keberaniannya yang tersisa lalu bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku berbuat apa padamu?" Sakura bertanya lirih.

Sasuke menoleh dan langsung menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura merasa tatapan Sasuke sangat menusuk mata dan hatinya. ia menundukan kepala.

"Apa kau bermain di belakangku?" desis Sasuke. Matanya menyipit bahaya.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?"

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa handphonemu tidak aktif?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku ke toko buku?"

"Bohong"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bicaralah yang jelas supaya aku tahu dimana letak kesalahanku," nada bicara Sakura meninggi. Ia sudah mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Are?" Sakura mengernyit heran. Jika ada seratus baskom besar berisi air panas disekitarnya, rasanya Sakura ingin sekali menyiram dengan air itu agar gunung es yang ada pada Sasuke meleleh dan membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang lebih hangat dalam berbicara.

"KU TANYA SIAPA DIA?!" ulang Sasuke dengan nada membentak.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Sasuke mebentaknya. Menatap tak percaya. Air mata Sakura tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia menumpahkannya di depan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar.

"Air mata buaya" desis Sasuke

Sakura tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan. Air mata buaya katanya? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa itu air mata kesedihan?.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku lelah. Kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Aku salah kau malah tidak memberitahuku dimana letak kesalahanku! Aku bingung, aku sakit! Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan aku seperti ini?" teriak Sakura.

"..."

"Kau selalu mengekangku, aku tak menolak kan? Aku selalu menuruti apa maumu. Aku selalu mengalah padamu. Aku terima semua kekuranganmu. Aku terima kau lebih memilih pekerjaanmu daripada aku. Bahkan aku terima saat kau bermain dengan sekertaris barumu yang bernama Karin!" Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke membelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura. Darimana dia tahu bahwa Sasuke pernah bermain dengan Karin?

"Kaget eh? Aku sudah tau semua yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau tahu? Aku sakit saat kau berciuman dengannya di ruanganmu" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Sakura.. a-aku–.."

"APA? Kau mau mengelak? Kau mau berbohong lagi? Cukup! Cukup kau mempermainkanku seperti ini. Kalau memang aku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi bagimu dan aku hanya kau jadikan mainan..." Sakura memberi jeda pada ucapannya sambil menahan isak tangisnya "..lebih baik kita cukup sampai disini"

Sekali lagi Sasuke harus menerima pukulan telak. Ia tak percaya gadis itu mampu membuat lidah dan tubuhnya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Yang tadinya ia ingin mencaci maki Sakura dan sedikit memberi penegasan padanya tapi malah yang terjadi sebaliknya.

Sakura melepas sesuatu dari lehernya. Ternyata itu kalung emas putih dengan liontin lambang Uchiha kecil pemberian Sasuke. Ternyata jauh-jauh hari Sasuke telah memonopoli Sakura. Ckck, Dasar egois.

Sakura mengambil sebelah tangan Sasuke lalu meletakkan liontin itu di genggaman pemuda raven tersebut. Dengan senyum miris, perlahan Sakura membuka pintu mobil. Sebelum turun, Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke beku ditempat.

"Sayonara, Uchiha-san. Aku akan melupakanmu untuk selamanya sebisa yang kumampu"

Sasuke melihat adanya senyum miris yang terukir di bibir Sakura. Ia ingin mengejarnya tapi otaknya masih mencerna kata-kata Sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh, bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi. Kau sudah memeriksa semuanya?" bentak Naruto pada seseorang dalam sambungan telpon. Ia sedang berada dalam mobil menuju sebuah kantornya. Ya, dia adalah pemimpin dari Namikaze Corp.

"Yasudah, tunggu aku dan bilang pada Karura agar segera menyelesaikan laporannya." Katanya lantang

Belum selesai menutup telpon, ia dikejutkan dengan suara tabrakan yang cukup keras.

DEG

Jantung Naruto berdetak sangat cepat. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang. Buru-buru ia keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat siapa yang menjadi korban keganasan mobilnya.

"SAKURA?!" baru saja Naruto ingin memekik kaget saat tahu siapa korbannya tapi malah orang lain lebih dulu mengambil alih teriakannya.

"Teme?" Naruto bingung melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sangat kacau. Namun kebingungan itu cepat menghilang karena keberadaan Sakura yang berlumuran darah.

"Cepat masukkan Sakura ke mobilku" seru Naruto berlari menuju mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke yang menggendong Sakura.

"Sakura, bertahanlah" gumam Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan Sakura dari kaca spion yang menempel pada bagian atap mobilnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

"Maaf, Teme, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrak Sakura" ucap Naruto menyesal. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Ia takut dan seratus persen yakin kalau Sasuke akan membunuh lalu mengulitinya setelah sampai di rumah sakit nanti. Tapi justru tanggapan Sasuke malah membuatnya mengeryit heran.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Aku memaafkanmu." Jawabnya datar sambil menggenggam tangan mungil nan pucat milik Sakura.

"..." Naruto terbengong-bengong. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. Bahkan jika seseorang berani membuat Sakura tergores sedikit saja, Naruto yakin pasti orang 'beruntung' itu akan langsung dikirim ke kamar mayat oleh Sasuke. Tak peduli jika itu adalah dirinya yang adalah sahabat dari sebelum ia bisa memakai celana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto dengan agak panik mengingat kondisi Sakura yang berada antara hidup dan mati akibat ulahnya. Ia melanjukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab ia hanya memandang Sakura dengan panik.

"Cepatlah Naruto" kata Sasuke.

"I-iya sebentar lagi sampai"

Lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di Konoha Hospital. Para suster langsung sigap saat melihat Sakura yang sudah berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

"Baringkan dia disini" ucap seorang suster. Ranjang jalan itu digiring menuju ruangan operasi.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, anda tidak bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan."

Sasuke menuruti perintah suster itu. Ia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sangat serius menelpon seseorang. Naruto pasti sedang menelpon Ino. Sahabat Sakura. Dan Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa setelah ini Ino akan menguburnya hidup-hidup.

Stengah jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan oprasi. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian perlu bersyukur karena tidak ada luka dalam yang parah, hanya sedikit retak dibagian tulang paha sebelah kiri. Dikepalanya hanya terbentur sedikit dan tidak fatal, ia juga kekurangan darah. Tapi kami sudah selesaikan semuanya. Saat ini pasien belum bisa dikunjungi. Kami akan segera memindahkannya ke kamar pasien"

Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Naruto lega karena Sakura tidak terluka parah dan bebas dari amukan maut Sasuke walaupun ia tahu Sasuke tidak marah padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih ada sedikit yang mengganjal pikirannya. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tertabrak mobil Naruto karena salahnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu panggil saja suster jaga" lanjut dokter itu.

Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang kembali duduk. Ia menghampirinya lalu menepuk bahu tegap pemuda berambut emo itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia memutuskan hubungan kami"

"Nani? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Sakura-chan sangat mencintaimu?"

"Aku membentaknya saat dimobil"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku cemburu."

"Ngh?" Naruto hampir saja menyemburkan tawanya jika ia tak melihat sikonnya. Bisa-bisa Sasuke akan menendangnya sampai ke dasar matahari. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menetralisirnya. Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi mulai dari awal mula penyebab putusnya hubungan mereka sampai Sakura di tabrak mobil Naruto.

"Teme Teme, setan apa yang membuatmu sekeras itu pada gadis? Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Kau selingkuh dengan sekertaris barumu itu dan Sakura sudah lama mengetahuinya?" Naruto sedikit terpancing emosi mendengarnya. Sakura yang selama ini terlihat ceria didepannya ternyata menyimpan kesakitan hati yang mendalam. Ingin rasanya Naruto menendang Sasuke sampai keluar angkasa kalau begini jadinya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah, Teme. Kau tahu benar kalau aku selalu memintamu untuk menjaganya. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Tapi apa yang kau buat? Kau malah memperlakukannya seperti ini." Sasuke menatap mata blue safir Naruto. Jika biasanya pemuda ini selalu menunjukkan cengiran jenaka lebar khas miliknya, kini pemuda itu nampak sangat serius.

"Kau harus memilih, Teme. Pilih antara kehilangan Sakura selamanya atau membagi sedikit waktumu dan memperhatikannya" usul Naruto

Itu adalah pilihan yang sulit. Di satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Sakura, namun sisi lainnya mengatakan bahwa pekerjaan itu tak bisa ia tinggalkan dengan mudah.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Hanya karena cemburunya yang kelewatan Sakura harus menerima imbasnya.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekilas lalu menepuk lagi pundak Sasuke.

"Gomen, Teme. Aku harus pergi. Masih banyak urusan di kantorku. Biar aku yang mengurus biaya rumah sakit Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga dia tertabrak mobilku."

"Hn"

Naruto akhirnya pergi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke kamar Sakura. Namun, belum sampai sepuluh langkah ia berjalan, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak seorang gadis

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah menatapnya dengan garang. Aura membunuh sangat kuat menguar dari sekelilingnya.

PLAK

"Dasar bodoh apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura hah?" bentak Ino saat berhasil menampar wajah tampan bak dewa milik Sasuke sekeras-kerasnya. "Aku pikir kecelakaan ini murni karna kecerobohan si baka Naruto! Ternyata dalangnya adalah kau!"

Ino sangat marah. Ia tahu semua ini dari Naruto saat bertemu dengannya di tempat administrasi. Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Awalnya ia ingin sekali menjebloskan Naruto ke penjara karena kelalaiannya, namun mengingat Naruto adalah orang terpenting dalam hidup Sakura –selain dirinya, Sasuke dan Gaara tentunya– ia mengurungkan niatnya dan malah marah pada Sasuke setelah tau kebenarannya.

Sasuke terima saja diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ino. Ia mengakui kesalahannya walaupun tak berucap secara langsung. You know lah gengsinya masih mendominasi.

Sasuke memegang pipinya yang panas akibat 'sapaan manis' dari Ino.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menyakitinya seperti ini padahal Sakura sangat mencintaimu!"

"..."

"Sekarang setelah membuatnya seperti ini kau puas?" ucapan Ino lama-lama bergetar. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Sahabatnya dari kecil yang selalu menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka dan selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya. Dan sekarang, dengan seenak udelnya, Sasuke selalu berhasil membuat sahabat pinknya itu selalu menangis.

"Kau tak tau kan seberapa menderitanya Sakura karnamu. Ia sangat tersiksa Sasuke. Ia sangat ingin kau memperhatikannya walaupun sedetik. Tapi apa? Kau selalu saja menolak kehadirannya. Kau setia pada pekerjaanmu. Dan kau dengan enaknya **berselingkuh** dengan sekertaris barumu. Lalu untuk apa kau menjadikannya kekasihmu?" kata Ino. Air matanya sudah tumpah dari semenit yang lalu.

Sasuke yang tadi hanya diam sambil menatap Ino kini menunduk menatap lantai. Ia marah. Marah karena apa yang diucapkan Ino memang benar. Ia tak pernah menerima ajakan Sakura dengan alasan yang sama. Bekerja. Seakan bahwa pekerjaan itu akan hilang jika ditinggalkan walau sekejap. Ia juga sadar kalu selama ini ia selalu memonopoli Sakura. Padahal Sakura tak pernah memonopoli dirinya.

"Kau benar, aku salah," Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Minta maaf lah pada Sakura. Ia yang paling kau sakiti." Ucap Ino ketus. Ia masih marah rupanya pada pemuda ini.

"..." Ino menghela nafas kasar karna tak mendapatkan respon lagi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu malah dengan wajah datarnya menatap Ino seperti tak ada rasa bersalah di hatinya. Ingin sekali ia mengilas wajah Sasuke dengan perata aspal agar ada ekspresi lain.

"Kalau kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini..." Ino memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Menatap tajam onyx di depannya. "...ku pastikan kau tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi" lanjutnya sarkastik membuat Sasuke sedikit kaku. Ia paham gadis ini tak akan main-main dengan ucapannya karena Sasuke sudah pernah berhadapan dengannya sebelum ini.

Sasuke dan Ino berada di kamar Sakura. Ino awalnya menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat keadaan Sakura. Walaupun tak parah, tapi tetap saja mengiris hati.

Karena terlalu lama menunggu Sakura sadar, Ino pamit pergi pada Sasuke karena ada urusan lain.

"Awas kalau kau menyakitinya lagi. Kau tahu yang tadi itu bukan sekedar ancaman, Tuan Uchiha."

.

.

.

.

SAKURA's PoV

Kurasakan semilir angin dingin membelai kulitku. Rasa sakit yang tadinya tak kurasakan kini mulai merambat menuju paha kiriku dan kepalaku.

Mataku perlahan lahan terbuka. Masih sedikit rabun. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan akhirnya pengelihatanku kembali jernih. Aku melihat sekelilingku hanya ada warna putih. Ku pikir tadinya aku sudah mati. Tapi begitu melihat televisi yang menempel di tembok dihadapanku aku yakin dengan sangat bahwa aku masih hidup dan pasti sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin kan orang yang baru sampai di akhirat disapa oleh televisi?

Aku bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Aku mengingat-ingat. Oh iya, aku ingat sekarang. Aku tadi bertengkar hebat dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku keluar dan berlari dari mobilnya. Aku menghindar karena ia terus mengejarku. Aku tak melihat jalanan saat aku menyebrang dan akhirnya.. taraa! Aku sukses di tabrak mobil dan akhirnya dirawat disini. Aku meringis mengingatnya.

Saat aku mengangkat tanganku, aku merasakan berat dan hangat. Aku menengok dan betapa kagetnya melihat Sasuke yang tidur di samping ranjangku.

END SAKURA's Pov

Sakura akhirnya sadar. Ia menatap gumpalan kepala berambut hitam tengah tidur di sampung ranjangnya. Ia tahu betul siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Ia bangun dan menyandarkan dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangkat perlahan tangannya yang Sasuke tindih dengan kepalanya lalu mengelus rambut hitam kebiruan itu.

Karena merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, akhirnya Sasuke bangun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sampai pengelihatannya jernih. Ia tersentak saat kristal hijau yang indah itu menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Iya, terima kasih mau menjagaku Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa bekerja lagi sekarang," tukas Sakura dan sukses membuat Sasuke merasa tersindir.

"Maaf"

"Ng?" Sasuke meminta maaf padanya? Wow momen seperti ini harus dicatat di rekor dunia. Sakura tertegun mendengar permintaan maaf Sasuke. Pasalnya, yang Sakura tahu, Sasuke itu paling alergi meminta maaf pada orang tuanya walaupun ia salah, apalagi pada orang lain. Rupanya kejadian ini membuat saraf otak dan nurani Sasuke tersambung.

"Aku selama ini hanya bisa menyakitimu, aku tak pernah memahamimu. Aku salah. Salah karena membuatmu seperti ini. Dan soal Karin, jujur Sakura. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat itu. Aku termakan rayuannya."

Sakura melihat adanya kejujuran dimata Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia telah memaafkan kekasih tampannya ini dari lama, karena Sakura tau bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai dirinya. Semua itu terlihat dari pancaran onyx yang selalu memandangnya lembut. Namun Sasuke terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Tapi aku masih meragukanmu" jawabnya. Ia ingin tahu seberapa jaunya pemuda dihadapannya ini mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Hn?"

"Aku takut kau kembali seperti dulu lagi. Tergila-gila karena pekerjaanmu. Pahamilah Sasuke. Pekerjaanmu tak akan pergi kecuali jika kau membuangnya mentah-mentah."

"Tidak akan, Sakura. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama." Jawabnya tegas dan membuat Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Janji?"

"Perlukah aku mengatakannya?" jawab Sasuke menggoda.

Sakura mendengus sebal dan menggembungkan pipi membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Aku meragukanmu kalau begitu"

"Aku janji"

Senyum sumringah Sakura mengembang saat itu juga. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke walaupun sakit di kakinya masih terasa.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu marah seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sarkasrik.

"..." Sakura melihat kebingungan Sasuke. Ia tahu pemuda ini mengalami cacat bicara –dicidori Sasuke– dan membuat Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Ayolah, bicara saja" pinta Sakura

"Aku cemburu" Sakura terbengong-bengong. Akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari bibir seksi Sasuke. "Pada siapa?"

"Bocah berambut merah yang bersamamu tadi di restoran"

"Berambut merah?" Sakura memasang pose berfikir. Dan..

"Gaara-nii maksudmu? Hahaha dia itu kakak sepupuku Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tertawa geli mendengarnya. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke cemburu pada Gaara yang notebene sepupunya. Tapi Sakura memaklumi karena Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan Gaara. Sakura menceritakan semua tentang hubungannya dan Gaara. Dan Gaara tidak mungkin menaruh hati pada Sakura karena pemuda panda itu sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Matsuri.

"Jadi, sudah tidak cemburu lagi eh Tuan Muda Uchiha, hm?" Goda Sakura sambil mengerling nakal dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura seperti itu. Ditatapnya mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Sedangkan Sakura yang tadinya hanya berniat menggoda malah jadi gugup sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya selain pada onyx yang mempesona itu dan memundurkan kepalanya. Ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke itu masuk dalam golongan pemuda pervert.

"Kau harus membayar kerlingan nakalmu nona. Kau tau aku paling tidak tahan dengan rayuanmu" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Err.. Sasu –mmmpphh.." dan yeah, akhirnya Sakura termakan oleh rayuannya sendiri. Sasuke menawan bibir mungil Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura mulai membalas pagutan itu. Ciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya sarat akan kasih sayang. Sasuke lalu naik keatas ranjang Sakura dan menindihnya. Tentu saja ia masih memikirkan kondisi paha Sakura dan tidak akan bertindak jauh.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman dan karna pasokan udara yang memaksa akhirnya mereka berhenti. Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam seperti warna tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia dengan seringainya dan lagi-lagi membuat Sakura merinding.

"Aishiteru, Sakura" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun" dan akhirnya mereka pun berciuman lagi lembut dan lama.

.

**THE END**

**.**

Hoaaaaahh. saya update lagi nih. Ini fic saya yang kedua. Gomen kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Namanya juga author baru. Trus kayanya Sasuke disini OOC banget yak. Hahaha gomenasai gomenasai. *promo dikit*.

*ojigi*


End file.
